geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Cornovii
Cornovii ist der Name von zwei oder drei verschiedenen Stämmen im Römischen Britannien. Er erschien in verschiedenen antiken Quellen als Cornavii, Cornabii und Curnavii. Geographie thumb|Die Cornovii in Caithness im obersten Norden. Es gab drei verschiedene Stämme mit dem Namen Cornovii, die über die Hauptinsel von Britannien verteilt waren: * Einer davon lag in den Midlands, um das heutige Shropshire. Ptolemäus nennt sie in seiner Geographia und beschreibt zwei ihrer Städte, Deva Victrix, das heutige Chester, und Viroconium Cornoviorum, das heutige Wroxeter, das auch ihre Hauptstadt war und vermutlich die viertgrößte Siedlung im römischen Britannien. * Ein weiterer Stamm bewohnte Caithness an der nördlichsten Spitze Britanniens. Er ist nur durch eine Erwähnung von Ptolemäus bekannt. * Der dritte Stamm gehörte zum Stamm der Dumnonii in Südwest-Britannien, im heutigen Cornwall. Er wird nicht von Ptolemäus erwähnt, sondern stammt aus einer Liste von Ortsnamen aus der Ravenna Cosmographie aus dem Jahr 700. Historiker glauben, dass das dort benutzte Wort durocornavis oder durovornovium "Festung der Cornovii" bedeutet. Name thumb|283px|Siedlungsgebiet der Cornovii in den Midlands. Die Namensherkunft ist unbekannt, doch Historiker glauben, dass er von corn stammt, was Horn bedeutet; es gibt Unstimmigkeiten darüber, ob sich das auf die Form des Landes bezieht oder nicht. Viele Gelehrte gehen von dieser Annahme aus, da Cornwall sich am Ende einer langen, gebogenen Halbinsel befindet. Beispielsweise vermutet Victor Watts im Cambridge Dictionary of English Place-names, dass der Name übersetzt "das Volk des Horns" bedeutet. Malcolm Todd hat in The South West to AD 1000 (1987) eine alternative Theorie vorgebracht. Diese beinhaltet den Namen als Hinweis auf die Bewohner von Festungen auf Landzungen, die Forscherin Ann Ross denkt, der Name könnte sich auf den "Gehörnten Gott" beziehen, dessen Kult die Stämme folgten, beispielsweise beteten auch die Briganten den Gehörnten Gott an. In Caithness ist die Form des Landes eher weniger wahrscheinlich die Erklärung für den Stammesnamen und auch für den inländischen Stamm bietet sie keinen Anhaltspunkt. Graham Webster zitiert in seinem Werk The Cornovii von 1991 Anne Ross' Hypothese und weist darauf hin, dass der Abbots Bromley Horn Dance von alten heidnischen Ritualen herrührt. Abbot's Bromley liegt nur 55 km entfernt vom Zentrum des Stammes in Viroconium. Die Morris-These In einem Versuch, zu erklären, warum der gleiche Name von den Stämmen benutzt wurde, brachte der Historiker John Morris in seinem Werk The Age of Arthur (1973) die Theorie vor, dass eine Gruppe der Cornovii aus den westlichen Midlands nach Dumnonia geschickt wurde, Mitte des 5. Jh, um das Land dort zu regieren und die einfallenden Iren fernzuhalten, das gleiche geschah in Nordschottland. Morris' Theorie wird nicht überall akzeptiert. Der Forscher Philip Payton erklärt in seinem Buch Cornwall: a history: "... die These von Morris wird von Archäologen und frühen Historikern nicht sehr akzeptiert, und man können daraus schließen, dass die Cornovii, die westlich des Tamar siedelten, ein eigenständiges Volk waren, vollkommen unabhängig von ihren Namensvettern in den Midlands und Caithness. Die Cornovii in den Midlands Archäologische Funde 1991 erklärte Graham Webster, dass die Cornovii nur wenig identifizierbare Keramikwaren produzierten, doch vor kurzem brachten Ausgrabungen in Cheshire große Mengen von sehr groben Tongefäßen hervor, die mit der Salzproduktion in Verbindung gebracht wird. Ihre Siedlungsorte wurden durch Hügelfestungen und verschiedene Metallwerkzeuge identifiziert. Die Cornovii bauten unzählige Hügelfestungen. Auf eine davon bezieht sich möglicherweise Tacitus als letzten Zufluchtsort des Widerstandskömpfers Caratacus um 50 n. Chr. Der Stamm prägte keinerlei bekannte Münzen, doch er hatte die Kontrolle über die Salzproduktion in Süd-Cheshire und Teile seines Verteilungsnetzwerks, was ihnen vermutlich einen gewissen Wohlstand ermöglichte, der vergrößert wurde durch Viehzucht, Fleischproduktion und den Handel mit Pökelfleisch. Ihre Wirtschaft war aber eher ländlich. Seit der frühen Eisenzeit gab es ein Netzwerk gepflasterter und halb gepflasterter Straßen, die gut genug waren für den Transport ihrer Wagen. Man sollte nicht annehmen, dass die Cornovii wie bemalte Wilde aussahen. Die Römer, die sie als eitel beschrieben, erwähnten, dass sie sich sehr um ihr Aussehen und ihre persönliche Hygiene bemühten. Goldene und Bronze-Torks Schwere Halsketten aus verdrehten Metallsträngen. wurden in eisenzeitlichen Lagerplätzen gefunden. Sie waren experten im Weben und Färben und liebten bunte Farben. Frauen trugen das Haar in zwei dicken, hüftlangen Zöpfen. Grabmal von Vedica In Ilkley, Yorkshire, außerhalb des bekannten Territorium der Cornovii, wurde das Grabmal einer dreißigjährigen Cornovii-Frau namens Vedica gefunden. Es ist beschriftet mit "An die Geister der Verstorbenen und an Vedica, dreißig Jahre alt, Tochter von Virico von den Cornovii, sie liegt hier." Dies ist der einzige schriftliche Hinweis auf eine Siedlung in Ilkley. Vedica war möglicherweise die Tochter eines Häuptlings der Cornovii, die während der westlichen Eroberungszüge um 47 n. Chr. getötet wurde. Vorrömische Zeit Vor der Römischen Invasion ins Gebiet der Cornovii waren die bedeutendsten Hügelfestungen die in Titterstone Clee bei Bitterley, bei Chesterton Walls nahe Romsley und Bury Walls bei Weston-under-Redcastle. All diese Lagerplätze finden sich im County Shropshire, doch eine weitere erwähnenswerte Siedlung lag in Powys. Einige Forscher vermuten, dass der Mangel an Metallwaren und feinen Töpferwaren andeutet, dass die Cornovii ein nicht wirklich wohlhabender oder anspruchsvoller Stamm waren, und dass sie hauptsächlich von ihrer ländlichen Wirtschaft abhingen, auch wenn einige Getreidefelder in den Gebieten der Flusstäler zu finden sind. Archäologische Ausgrabungen in den Lowlands zeigen allerdings Hinweise auf Metallverarbeitung und Keramik. Tatsächlich gib es ein gutes Beispiel der rituellen Beisetzung einer Eisendeichsel im Graben eines Rundhauses, was auf einen gewissen Wohlstand schließen lässt. Die zuvor erwähnten Lowlands scheinen von Bauern bewohnt worden zu sein, die Tribut in Vieh und Getreide an die örtlichen Häuptlinge zahlten, die in den Hügelfestungen wohnten. Römische Zeit Die Stammeshauptstadt war Viroconium Cornoviorum, die viertgrößte Stadt im römischen Britannien. Sie begann als Legionsfestung Mitte des 1. Jh., möglicherweise bewohnt von der 14. und der 20. Legion. Der Hauptteil der Watling Street verläuft von Dubrium (Dover) nach Viroconium (Wroxeter). Die Cornovii scheinen viele Hügelfestungen gehabt zu haben, die größte und am meisten bevölkerte scheint sich nahe der Hauptstadt befunden zu haben. Die genaue Größe von Viroconium ist nicht wirklich zu ermitteln. Die archäologischen Hinweise deuten auf eine eher spärlich besiedelte Gegend hin. Möglicherweise wohnte der Großteil der Bevölkerung in Holzhütten ohne Steinfundamente, was es viel schwerer Macht, Überreste zu finden. Zu der Zeit, als die Stadt schließlich zur Hauptstadt wurde, war Viroconium sehr stark gewachsen, mit all den üblichen Bauwerken der klassischen römischen Siedlung, wie der Basilica, dem Forum und den Badehäusern. Die Stadt scheint zwischen dem 2. und 3. Jh. am wohlhabendsten gewesen zu sein, doch im 4. Jh. begann bereits wieder der Niedergang. Nachrömische Zeit Nach der römischen Besetzung wurden die Gebiete der Cornovii das Zentrum militärischer und wirtschaftlicher Operationen. Viroconium Cornoviorum wurde eine der wichtigsten Städte im römischen Britannien, in der die Legion XIV Gemina einige Zeit lang stationiert war. Die Römer förderten Metalle wie Kupfer, Blei und Silber in diesem Gebiet. Einige romanisierte Cornovii haben außerdem als Legionäre gedient. Im 5. Jh. war Viroconium immer noch bewohnt, doch die Gebäude begannen zu verfallen. Zwischen 530 und 570 scheint es Bestrebungen zu Neubauten gegeben zu haben, größtenteils aus Holz. Alte Gebäude wurden abgetragen und durch neue ersetzt. Möglicherweise gehörten dazu auch zwei große Holzgebäude und einige Lagerhäuser. Insgesamt wurden 33 neue Bauwerke errichtet. Die verantwortlichen Archäologen der jüngsten Ausgrabung berichteten, dass "ihre Konstruktionen sorgfältig geplant und ausgeführt" waren, und "geschickt konstruiert nach römischen Maßeinheiten von einem ausgebildeten Bautrupp". Wer diese Neubauten anregte, ist nicht bekannt, doch es könnte ein Bischof gewesen sein. Einige der Gebäude wurden drei mal erneuert und die Gemeinde blieb möglicherweise für 75 Jahre bestehen, bis die Gebäude aus einem unbekannten Grund verlassen wurden. Dark Ages Nach dieser Zeit und mit der rücksichtslosen Expansionspolitik der Angeln in den englischen Midlands kamen die Cornovii unter die Herrschaft des Königreichs Pengwern. Nach einer Periode militärischer Bündnisse mit Mercia, besonders König Penda von Mercia, wurde Pengwern von Mercia nach 642 absorbiert. Die Cornovii bewohnten das Gebiet vermutlich weiterhin. Aus Viroconium Cornoviorum wurde schließlich Caer Guricon, das möglicherweise die Hauptstadt von Powys war, bevor die Angelsachsen die Britonen zwangen, sich einige Zeit vor 717 nach Mathrafal Castle zurückzuziehen. Zwischen der Herrschaft von Powys und der Übernahme durch Mercia könnte sich das Unterkönigreich Magonsete dort etabliert haben. Kategorie:Cornovii